Little Moments
by historynerdrevolution
Summary: Paige and Robbie are the two children of Robbie and Julia Hart, and they're curious to see what's in a certain box tucked away in their parent's closet.  Takes place ten years after The Wedding Singer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Wedding Singer, just the DVD. I only own Paige and little Robbie.**

* * *

><p>"Paige. C'mon Paige, wake up! We have to do this."<p>

"Robbie," Paige whined, slowly sitting up in her bed and rubbing the sleep from her big brown eyes, "I was sleeping."

"Come on Paige," Robbie, her older brother hissed quietly, throwing back her Mickey and Minnie Mouse sheets and pulling her out of bed, "We have to do this now, remember that box I told you about a couple of weeks ago?"

Paige yawned, attempting to crawl back into her bed, "The one you said that has lots of cool stuff? We can look at it in the morning Rob." She grabbed her teddy bear, Radar, and lay back on her pillow only to be pulled off her bed once again by her older brother.

"We can't wait until tomorrow," Robbie urged his little sister as he grabbed her hand and led her over to her bedroom door.

"Yes we can, tomorrow's Saturday and the sun will be out then," Paige replied as she scooted over toward her night light, clutching the hem of her lavender night gown.

"No, Mom and Dad will be home tomorrow and they won't let us go inside they're closet to find the box. That's why we have to go right now."

"But what if we get caught by Kayla," Paige asked quietly as she looked up at her big brother, desperately trying to convince him to go back to sleep.

Robbie sighed and opened the door, letting in the dim light from the hallway and the soft snores of their babysitter who was fast asleep downstairs in the living room. "Kayla's asleep, so we'll be fine if we go. No one will ever know," he tried to reassure his sister, desperately trying to convince her to go with him.

"I don't want to go Robbie," Paige finally squeaked, holding Radar close to her as the dim hallway lights allowed Robbie to see the worry in her bleary eyes, "I don't want us to get in trouble."

Robbie sighed, but didn't give into his sister's pleas. He pushed his dark brown bangs out of his face as he proposed an idea to her, "Okay Paige, if we get in trouble, I'll take all the blame for it and you won't get in trouble." He grabbed her hand and led her towards her open bedroom door, "Plus, you'll get to see old pictures of Mom, Dad, Uncle Sammy, and Aunt Holly too."

The idea of pictures perked Paige's interest in wanting to see this fabled box tucked away somewhere in her parent's closet, which was forbidden for them to enter. She sighed; Robbie always won out in their arguments and reluctantly sighed, "Fine."

Robbie gave a grin of triumph as he led his little sister out of her bedroom and into the hallway. They walked down the long hallway as quietly as a six and eight year old could, the soft pitter-patter of their bare feet seem to echo through the hall. Once they reached their parent's room at the end of the hall, Robbie opened the door and tiptoed inside to find the light switch. Paige waited outside the room clutching Radar, her fear of the dark preventing her from entering the room with Robbie.

Just as Paige thought of turning around and getting Kayla because she managed to convince herself that the monster under the bed had gotten Robbie, the bright lights came on in the room. Paige blinked her eyes quickly and rubbed them, making a small sound of annoyance as her eyes were forced to adjust to the sudden change in light.

She looked over at Robbie who was standing beneath the light switch with his back against the wall, hand extended out to her. "What took you so long," Paige asked as she entered the room, mimicking her brother by keeping her back to the wall.

"I couldn't find the light switch," Robbie confessed as he took her hand in his, and began sliding against the wall in the direction of their parent's closet.

As they approached the two white doors, Paige's eye seemed to widen and her steps became more hesitant and unsure. Robbie turned towards his sister and gave her a reassuring nod before he wrapped his free hand around the door knob and pulled it open.

The light from the bedroom filled the closet as Robbie opened the door, revealing the outline of their mother's dresses and father's suits. Paige's free hand practically clung to Robbie's Wolverine pajama shirt as they took small, cautious steps inside.

"It's over here," Robbie exclaimed in excitement, freeing himself from Paige's death grip and retreating under the curtain of dresses that partially hid the box from their view. He emerged with a large box like the ones they would play rocket ship with. "All right, which one do you want to look at first?"

Paige took a few steps over to the box and looked at its contents when a rather large, white album caught her attention. "That one," she quietly answered as she pointed to the desired album.

It took Robbie a bit of effort to pull the white album from the box and set it on the ground, and they quickly lay down on their stomachs, opening the album before them.

"Mom looks like a princess," Paige exclaimed as they saw the first picture on the page, which showed their mother in a beautiful white dress and their father in a handsome tuxedo standing in of a beautiful willow tree.

"Hey, look at Dad's hair," Robbie giggled as he became completely transfixed with him in the photograph, "it's so long!"

"Don't they look like a prince and a princess though," Paige asked, yawning quietly as she looked at the photograph in awe. She went to flip the page until her gaze fell just below the picture, quickly transforming her expression from awe-struck to intrigue. "Hey Robbie, what does that say?"

"What does what say," Robbie glanced over at his sister, confused as to what she was talking about.

"This," Paige answered quietly, pointing at the writing just below the picture that they had both overlooked, "what does it say?"

Robbie squinted at the handwriting as he tried to read it, "I think it says 'Robbie and Julia Hart's wedding'," he paused as he struggled over the next word, "Au-August? Yeah, 'August 31st, 1985'."

"Oh, okay," Paige responded after a moment with a shrug, quickly reacting on her earlier thought of flipping the page.

"Hey look," Robbie almost shouted as he spotted another picture that interested him, which showed their father and Uncle Sammy standing next to one another, laughing at something unbeknownst to them, catching their smiles and laughter in a froze moment of time. "Uncle Sammy had long hair too!"

"And here's a picture of Aunt Holly and Mom," Paige pointed at the picture directly below the picture Robbie was talking about. The picture she focused on showed her Mother and Aunt Holly in front of a flower garden, holding a bunch of daises in their hands. She paused for a minute before looking over to her older brother, "Hey Rob, do you know how Mom and Dad met?"

"I don't really know," Robbie shrugged and stopped to think for a moment, "I think mom said that they worked together where he used to sing and she did something else, but I don't know for sure."

"Oh okay," Paige replied simply with a smile, "Just wondering." She returned her attention to looking at the pictures with Robbie.

The two children continued to flip through the album, laughing at the funny pictures like their Dad dancing with Miss Rosie or where their Mom and Dad with shove cake in the other's face, and they cooed over the cute pictures like the one where their Aunt Holly and Uncle Sammy were dancing together or where their father was down on one knee, singing to their mother. They continued doing this for a while until their eyelids began to droop, totally against their will, and they slowly gave into sleep.

"Thank you so much Kayla, drive home safely," Julia called out from the house as she watched the babysitter that she and her husband had hired to watch their little Robbie and Paige left the house. She quickly closed the front door to the house, locking it as she did so, before she turned and smiled at her husband. "Thank you for the lovely date tonight Robbie."

"Well, uh, it's no big deal," Robbie replied modestly, loosening his tie a little bit. "We've both been so busy lately; I figured that we should do something nice together. Plus, we haven't seen Sammy or Holly in a while so I thought it would be nice to see them too."

"Well, it was the perfect evening out," Julia replied with a kiss, "We should do it again sometime."

"We will," Robbie answered with a smile, wrapping his arms around Julia and giving her a quick kiss.

"Let's go check on the kids," Julia suggested as she looked up at him, smiling as well.

"Well if we wanted to be good parents we would," Robbie joked, allowing Julia to grab his hand and lead him upstairs.

They approached Paige's room, and found the door to be wide open with Paige nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Well," Julia broke the silence between them, trying her best not to seem worried, "Maybe she just went to Robbie's room because she was scared of something."

"Maybe," Robbie agreed quietly, giving Julia's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Let's go check his room.

They walked down the hall in silence, Robbie's worries being outweighed by Julia's. The approached their son's bedroom door, Robbie opening it quietly only to find that neither their son or their daughter occupied the room.

"Maybe they're in our room," Robbie sighed at last, feeling Julia's concerns radiating from her, "Kayla was in the house, so there's no way somebody could have taken them. Eh, they wouldn't want our kids any ways; they look a lot like me."

This got Julia to smile and laugh quietly, "I know, but I just can't help but worry."

"I know, there's nothing wrong with it, it just means you're being a good mom."

Julia smiled, and continued down the hall with Robbie towards their bedroom. She smiled, as she saw the light peek out from underneath the closed door, "They're in there, I just know it."

Robbie opened the door again, allowing Julia to enter to see that little Robbie and Paige weren't lying at the end of the bed as they usually did. In fact, she didn't see them in the room at all.

"Honey, did you leave the closet door open," Robbie asked, walking into the room and quickly noticing the open closet door.

"No, did you?"

Robbie quickly approached the open closet door with caution and smiled as he looked inside. "No, but I know who did," Robbie answered with a grin, waving Julia over to look.

Julia walked over to closet and gazed in, seeing both Paige and little Robbie side by side asleep on the floor, a photo album opened just before them.

"They just snuck in here so they could look at pictures, nothing to worry about," Robbie grinned, putting his arms around Julia.

"Which one do you think planned it," Julia mused as she looked lovingly at their children.

"Robbie, of course," he replied, letting Julia go to walk over and pick up little Robbie. He sighed as he picked up his son, "Either he's getting too big for this or I'm getting too old."

Julia laughed quietly as she followed suit to pick up Paige, "We're just getting old Robbie. We'll have to show them both the rest of the pictures tomorrow."

Robbie was walking down the hall towards little Robbie's room with Julia following behind, quickly tucking his son into his bed and kissing him goodnight. "And what if they ask how we met?"

"Well," Julia paused, brushing Paige's blonde bangs away from her small face, "We'll tell them about how a waitress met a wedding singer and they fell in love."

"And how even though that wedding singer writes songs and still doesn't have too much money, he has it all because he has a two beautiful children and a loving wife," Robbie watched Julia tuck Paige into her bed and kiss her goodnight.

"Yes," Julia agreed with a nod, walking back to Robbie and wrapping her arms around him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think it's little moments like these that we'll remember for years to come," Robbie confessed.

Julia laughed, "The night both our kids snuck out past their bedtime to go look at photo albums."

"You bet," Robbie agreed with a grin.

"I think you're right," Julia sighed as she walked back to their room with her husband, "and I look forward to the little moments yet to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought it was a cute idea. Just a random thought that popped into my head when I was discussing The Wedding Singer with my cousin.<strong>


End file.
